eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:EquipInformation
}}}}}}Category: Ausrüstung }|[[Category: }}} Ausrüstung]]}} }|[[Category: } (Waffenart)]]}} }|[[Category: } (Ausrüstungsart)]]}} }|[[Category: } (Inventarplatz)]]}} }|[[Category: } (Inventarplatz)]]}} }|[[Category: } (Inventarplatz)]]}} }|Category:Ausrüstung, die das Effekt-Feld verwendet}} } } } }|| .jpg|Category:Leere Ausrüstungs-Seiten mit existierenden Standard-Bildern}}}} }| }|Category:Ausrüstungs-Seiten mit existierenden iname-Bildern}}| |:|-}}.jpg|Category:Ausrüstungs-Seiten mit existierenden Standard-Bildern}}}} }| }}}| }}| iname= }| idesc= }| }| }}| iname2= }| idesc2= }| }| (Ausgerüstet)}}| type=item| width=30%| itemlink= }| }} }}| }| }} }| } |}} |align="right" valign="top" rowspan="2" | }|[[image: }|42px]]| } |Magische Affinität= |Bogen|Wurfwaffe = |#default = }|0|9}}|Haupthand|| }} | = } |Plattenrüstung|Kettenrüstung|Lederrüstung|Stoffrüstung = |Turmschild|Drachenschild|Rundschild|Faustschild = |Dress Clothes= |Sekundär = |#default = } |Taille|Hals|Umhang|Ohr|Finger|Handgelenk= |Glücksbringer= |#default = Category:IconCodeFailure }}}}}}}} |- |colspan="2"| }| }|GEWÖHNLICH}}|Ausrüstung|xwin=y}}{icat} |- }| colspan="2" }}}}} |- } }| colspan="2" style="font-weight: bold;" }|'Gewährt die Quest' ' }}}' |}} }|'Benötigt von der Quest' ' }}}'|}}}} |- | colspan="2" style="font-weight: bold;"| }| } Stä |}} }| } Aus |}} }| } Agi |}} }| } Wis |}} }| } Int |}} } } } } }| |}} }| } Gesundheit |}} }| } Energie |}} } }| |}} }| } gegen HitzeCategory:Hitze-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen KälteCategory:Kälte-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen MagieCategory:Magie-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen MentalCategory:Mental-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen GöttlichCategory:Göttlich-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen KrankheitCategory:Krankheit-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen GiftCategory:Gift-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen HiebwaffenCategory:Hiebwaffen-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen SchlagwaffenCategory:Schlagwaffen-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } gegen StichwaffenCategory:Stichwaffen-Resistenz (Ausrüstung) |}} } } } } } } } } } }| |}} }| } UnterbrechungCategory:Unterbrechung (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } PflegeCategory:Pflege (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } OrdinationCategory:Ordination (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } UnterwerfungCategory:Unterwerfung (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } AggressionCategory:Aggression (Ausrüstung) |}} } } } }| |}} }| } VerteidigungCategory:Verteidigung (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } FokusCategory:Fokus (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } EileCategory:Eile (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } ParierenCategory:Parieren (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } DistanzwaffeCategory:Distanzwaffe (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } HiebwaffenverletzungCategory:Hiebwaffenverletzung (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } ZerschmetternCategory:Zerschmettern (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } StichwaffenCategory:Stichwaffen (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } AblenkungCategory:Ablenkung (Ausrüstung) |}} } } } } } } } } } }| |}} }| } GeschicklichkeitCategory:Geschicklichkeit (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } KunstfertigkeitCategory:Kunstfertigkeit (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } ChemieCategory:Chemie (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } PfeilherstellungCategory:Pfeilherstellung (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } MetallformenCategory:Metallformen (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } MetallverarbeitungCategory:Metallverarbeitung (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } SchreibenSchreiben (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } GestaltenCategory:Gestalten (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } SchneiderhandwerkCategory:Schneiderhandwerk (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } BastelnCategory:Basteln (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } UmwandelnCategory:Umwandeln (Ausrüstung) |}} }| }}} |- | colspan="2" style="font-weight: bold;"| }| } Gesundheitsregeneration im Kampf Pro TickCategory:Gesundheitsregeneration im Kampf (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Energieregeneration im Kampf Pro TickCategory:Energieregeneration im Kampf (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } ZauberschadenCategory:Zauberschaden (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } KampfkunstschadenCategory:Kampfkunstschaden (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } HeilungsrateCategory:Heilungsrate (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Zauber- und HeilungsrateCategory:Zauber- und Heilungsrate (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Schaden pro SekundeCategory:SPS (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } AngriffsgeschwindigkeitCategory:Angriffsgeschwindigkeit (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Doppelangriff-ChanceCategory:Doppelangriff-Chance (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Fernwaffen-Doppelangriff-ChanceCategory:Fernwaffen-Doppelangriff-Chance (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } bedeutende Schadenszauber-ChanceCategory:bedeutende Schadenszauber-Chance (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } bedeutende NahkampfchanceCategory:bedeutende Nahkampfchance (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Kritische HeilungschanceCategory:Kritische Heilungschance (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Kritische FernwaffenchanceCategory:Kritische Fernwaffenchance (Ausrüstung) |}} }| } Extra Schild Block ChanceCategory:Extra Schild Block Chance (Ausrüstung) |}} |- }| colspan=3 }|}} |- |colspan=3 style="line-height:.5em"| |- | colspan="3"| }}} |shield= } |secondary= }}}|symbols||}} |ranged= }}}|symbols|| }|Bogen|Wurfwaffe = } }}Ranged}} |Kopf|Brust|Schultern|Unterarme|Hände|Beine|Füße = MISSING}}} (Ausrüstung Art)| } (MISSING}}}}}}} (Inventarplatz)| }}}}}) |Taille|Hals|Umhang|Ohr|Finger|Handgelenk = |primär = } } ( } }|, }}}) | charm = | = | #default= }} }}}|symbols| }}} |- }}}|shield| class="ew-low" valign="top" Art class="ew-high" valign="top" } - class="ew-low" valign="top" Schutz: class="ew-high" valign="top" } }} |- }| } }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Schaden class="ew-high" valign="top" } class="ew-high" valign="top" align="right" ( }| } -Rate| {drating}}}) |}} - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Verzögerung class="ew-high" valign="top" }| }| delay}} Sekunden |}} - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Reichweite class="ew-high" valign="top" } Meter |}} }} |- }}} |Primär= |Kopf|Brust|Schultern|Unterarme|Hände|Beine|Füße = }|-|| class="ew-low" valign="top" Minderung class="ew-high" valign="top" }| }|mit needed}}}} |charm = - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Ladungen class="ew-high" valign="top" } }} - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Zaubern class="ew-high" valign="top" } }} - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Erholung class="ew-high" valign="top" } }} - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Dauer class="ew-high" valign="top" } }} - }| class="ew-low" valign="top" Wiederverwendung class="ew-high" valign="top" } }} - class="ew-low" valign="top" Platz class="ew-high" valign="top" Charm }|(Optional)}} | ranged = | = |#default= class="ew-low" valign="top" Slot } }|s}} }}} |shield=Secondary |Taille|Hals|Umhang|Ohr|Finger|Handgelenk |secondary= }}}}} }|, }}}}}}} }|, }}}}}}} |Kopf|Brust|Schultern|Unterarme|Hände|Beine|Füße = | = |ranged= |#default= }} }} |- }| class="ew-low" width="30%" Weight class="ew-high" width="40%" } |}} |- | colspan =3 style="line-height:.5em"| |- | class="ew-low" width="30%" | }|-||Stufe}} | class="ew-high" width="40%" | }| }|-|| } ( }|Ausrüstung|}})}}| {level}}} | }|-|| }} |- | class="ew-high" width="30%" colspan="3"| }| }|-|| }}}| }| }}}class links}} |- | colspan =3 style="line-height:.5em"| |- }| colspan="3" Effekte: }| }|}}{effects}}} |} |- | style="padding-left: 5px" | Erhältlich: }| }| obtain}} |- }| style="padding-left: 5px; font-size: 10px" GameLink: }}} |}} |} |} }|itemlink= }}} }| } (Armor Set)| }| } (Rüstungs-Set)}}}} | This armor piece is one of a set but the Armor Set page, } (Rüstungs-Set), does not yet exist.}}|}} Use this template to build the Information Box for Equipment. Equipment is any item that is equipable. If it is not equipable, use Template:ItemInformation Shortcut Use or or or just use the Equipment button on a new page to preload the template example.